


Hold On (Hold on To Me)

by superscavenger



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, WOOO AVA AS A HERO I LOVE THIS, vigilante!ava, whitecanary!sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superscavenger/pseuds/superscavenger
Summary: Anonymous prompt: “It hurts, I think my leg is - hey, you’re cute.” “Thank you. Now, I’m in the process of saving your life, so if we could just focus on that for the moment…”This may have gone overboard.





	Hold On (Hold on To Me)

'Sorry, what exactly are you saying?'

 

'I am saying that the Green Arrow is out of town.'

 

'Both of them?'

 

Ava leans on the railing next to a computer in the Arrowcave, while Sara is watching the interactive maps on her computer. Sara looks up at Ava and tries to remain nonchalant as she questions her.

 

'What do you mean, both of them? There's only one Green Arrow.' 

 

'Yes, you know, he simultaneously is white with a brown beard and is also clearly a clean shaven black man.  I've seen them up close, you know, I'm not a dumbass.' 

 

Sara looks like she's about to argue until she gives up, sighing a little as Ava sports a minute smirk. 

 

'Anyway, my point being, they need someone to fill their boots for a while.  I've left Amaya in charge of the Legends and we can't take more than two from the team.'

 

'Again, I'm not following.'

 

'Wanna be a vigilante, Ava?'

 

Ava's eyes bug out of her skull.

 

It's an entirely irresponsible idea, of course. Nothing she would ever think of doing. 

 

Except she totally dreamt of being a valiant vigilante her entire life and it's something she has NEVER told anyone, because God Forbid a conforming Time Bureau Agent have a whack-ass dream like that. 

 

'I can't be the Green Arrow.'

 

'Why not?  You can shoot.  It wouldn't prove that difficult for you, and I've seen...' _your toned body._  'your skill.  You can fight extremely well.'

 

'Don't you think people will notice that the whole team of vigilantes disappears and it's just a much slimmer, smaller looking Green Arrow and the White Canary?' 

 

'People haven't really seen the White Canary in action all that much, I disappear and re-appear throughout time. History tends to forget your face that way.' 

 

'Well I'm not being the Green Arrow.' 

 

'So don't.  Be your own hero, Ava. But Star City's a crime hub, and it needs some protection while the others are galavanting around Hong Kong.'

 

'So Gideon can fabricate me...anything?' 

 

'Anything.' 

 

Sara gets up to go practice on the self-defence dummy, and Ava is left pondering what kind of hero she wants to be. 

 

~()~

 

'Ava! Ready for your first night of vigilantism?' 

 

Ray is being their tech support for the duration, people deciding that the Atom appearing when Ray Palmer had already been outed as him AND was supposed to be dead wasn't the best plan.

 

They're in the Arrowcave once more, the two having momentarily returned to the Waverider to grab stuff.  Sara had wanted to see Ava's suit, but she'd kept it under wraps. 

 

She's waiting in a new modification of her White Canary outfit; the previous one she'd had when she'd met Ava was proving a little too cold for Star City, despite Oliver's strange insistence that it wouldn't be a problem. Now it's an amalgam of both the newest version and the original; a jacket had made its way back into the equation, while sleek and not too bulky - but enough to at least keep the bottom of her neck warm. 

 

'Ava, come on!' 

 

She's not really ready for what steps out in front of her.

 

Ava's suit is sleek, but still enough to command a presence.  A small utility belt separates the tight leather trousers from the jacket above, which is also made of a thinner, durable leather. There's a small line where the zip is going up, but on either side of it are white lines that go up and separate into her shoulders; which are covered in slim, shining pads that look as they are part of her; they aren't cumbersome, but they look like they serve some protection.  They extend down to just over her shoulder, onto her arm, while further down the same lined pattern appears on gauntlets made of the same metal.  The whole outfit is a muted dark blue, which, with her flowing blonde hair, just tops it all off. 

 

Ava looks like a complete, absolute, and valiant hero.

 

'Whoa,' Ray breathes, not able to take his eyes off Ava. 

 

'I...wow.' 

 

Sara cannot keep her eyes from almost bugging out of her skull.

 

Ava just smiles, a smile that Sara doesn't think she's ever seen on the woman before; it's a full-blown grin that lights up her eyes too. 

 

'Wait, I didn't show you the best part!'

 

Ava presses just above her ear, and a mask of the same colour proceeds to cover her face from her eyes downward.  The eyes are the same silver of the gauntlets, and although it takes away Ava's natural beauty in her face momentarily, the whole thing put together is nothing short of...well, legendary. 

 

Sara smiles at Ava's unabashed excitement; the woman is like a kid on Christmas, and Sara really, really loves it. 

 

'Got one of those to match you.  Felt like a twice dead person shouldn't really go around showing her face,' Sara says, pressing above her ear to reveal her own mask; it's the same design, but completely white to go with her own outfit. 

 

'Let's go catch some bad guys.' 

 

They begin to walk to the lift to leave the premises, Ava picking up the copy Diggle's trigger-type crossbow that, on the down-low, she'd taken to Gideon to get duplicated, with her eskrima sticks now in a holster on her back. 

 

'Be safe out there you guys, please! No dying!'

 

Ray makes a good point, and so Sara stops them both, looking up at Ava with a seriousness she hadn't sported with the woman in some time.

 

'Ava, this..this is serious.  I literally have been killed doing this, the whole vigilante thing.  I need to know that we can trust each other out there. Completely.  You have my back, I have yours.'

 

Ava looks pensive, watching Sara's almost heartfelt expression as she tries to reason with her. 

 

'I've always got your back, Sara.' 

 

Sara nods once, a satisfied look on her face, and they both enter the lift, standing so that they face the Arrowcave before the doors close. 

 

'Did you pick a name yet?' 

 

'Oh yeah,' Ava says, and Ray listens on the comms so he can use it as a codename. 

 

'What is it?'

 

Ava looks down at Sara, who's almost a head shorter than her, and plasters a smug, determined smirk on her face as the elevator doors close.

 

'Manhunter.'

 

~()~

 

'Canary, you have incoming on your six.  Manhunter, she's gonna need backup,' Ray says, rolling his chair from one console to another. 

 

It's been a fortnight since they took up the mantle of Star City's vigilantes, and they've already called attention to themselves from the media; the new heroes in town, taking the city's crime by storm. 

 

'I need a few more seconds, I'm freeing the hostages.  Atom, get me a location on Canary,' Ava says, untying the ropes of a few more people. There are around 17 in total, so it's quite a few ropes to undo. 

 

'Done, follow round the corner and up two floors on the next building, she's chased them through to the next warehouse,' Ray replies, and Ava tells the hostages to run for the main street, where police cars have started to moor outside. 

 

Ava runs like the wind, and comes across a few people on her way up to Sara.  She takes her sticks out from on her back, making short work of the burly men before jumping up the fire escape stairs and deftly swinging herself over the railing. 

 

She has Sara in her sights now, with about 3 different guys in her way, and she fights two at the same time while the third begins to run at her.  While she does, she notices Sara having someone coming at her from behind as she takes a little time to finish off one of the men on her. 

 

After hitting one guy in the neck to knock him out, she throws up one stick in the air, takes her small crossbow from its leg holster, shoots Sara's newest friend in the thigh and puts the crossbow back again.  She easily catches the stick once more, swinging it behind her as hard as she can to stop the man running at her own back, whacking him in the stomach before swivelling round to use her other stick, knocking him in the jaw and rendering him unconscious. 

 

It's all unashamedly badass and Ava can't help but love it; all without any innocents hurt, and nobody dead. 

 

She's about to be proud of herself when she sees Sara on one knee some metres in front of her. 

 

She sees the blood pouring from her lower leg, and quickly scans the area; she notices the sniper and quickly takes him out with her crossbow, the gun falling forward and hurtling towards the ground. It smashes on the floor a few metres away from both women. 

 

Ava runs over to Sara, examining her wound. 

 

'Jesus, Sara,' she whispers, tapping her comm. 

 

'Atom, Canary's down. I need a way out of here where I can carry her,' Ava says, lifting Sara up so she can drag her on her good leg; she looks rather pale, the loss of blood already starting to affect her. 

 

Ray relays her the route, and they begin to move. 

 

Ava starts to run as fast as she can with Sara on her side, and the White Canary perks up a little bit.

 

 

'It hurts, I think my leg is - hey, you’re cute.' 

 

'Thank you. Now, I’m in the process of saving your life, so if we could just focus on that for the moment,' Ava says, fighting the urge to smile like a little kid at Sara's comment. 

 

'Sounds good to me, Manhunter, let's get out of here,' Sara says, trying her best to move herself with Ava.

 

Not their best night, but not their least eventful.

 

~()~

 

Some hours later in the corner of the Arrowcave Sara's leg has been repaired by Gideon Junior, as Ray liked to call her, an AI which Ray had undoubtedly stolen from the Time Bureau.  Ava had just pretended not to notice. It wasn't nearly as advanced as Gideon, but it does the job as well as can be done in these circumstances.

 

'It was another win for heroism tonight as the two vigilantes known as the White Canary and the Manhunter saved 17 hostages from a re-emerging sector of the Triad gang,' the reporter on the TV says.  Ava smiles minutely, narrowing her eyes a bit as she turns of the tv, turning to Sara.

 

'What's her status, Amos?' Ava asks, calling the AI by the right name. 

 

'She will be fine, Miss Sharpe.  She may be somewhat groggy from the sedative, but she should be waking up now.' 

 

'That I am,' Sara says, her voice thick with sleep.

 

'Hey you,' Ava replies, a soft smile on her face. 'Don't do that again, please.'

 

'That's the nicest way anybody has told me not to hurt myself.' 

 

'I can be polite when I want to.' 

 

Sara sits up fully, swinging her legs off the chair and plonking her feet on the floor, facing Ava. She's sitting on a normal chair that effectively puts them at the same height, and now face to face. 

 

'Thank you,' Sara says.

 

'For what? I was doing my job,' Ava instantly rebukes, looking down and fiddling with one of her gauntlets.

 

She feels two fingers gently pry her chin to look at Sara, and she takes a shaky breath in. 

 

'You had my back,' Sara declares, and she takes her two fingers away from underneath Ava's chin.  She almost misses the contact. 

 

'Because we have each other's back.  That's how this works.  Honestly though, I could have taken that sniper out earlier and we wouldn't be here right now.' 

 

'You weren't to know.  You did the best you could.' 

 

'But what if that's not enough next time?' 

 

Sara leans in a little closer to Ava, whose face is riddled with worry and disappointment. 

 

'You having my back will always be enough.  I made it out alive, and we saved the day. This has been a good day.' 

 

Ava looks into Sara's eyes, and she swears she can see some semblance of love there.

 

Or maybe she just hopes. 

 

'Okay.' 

 

With that, Sara smiles a little, but she doesn't back away from Ava. Instead, she makes the other woman's breath hitch, reaching out and cupping her cheek with her hand.  Ava leans into it without thinking at all; all the while, she doesn't take her eyes off Sara. 

 

They lean in at the same time, and the kiss is like coming home; it's not a chaste kiss, but a short one.  

 

Their lips disconnect slowly, their foreheads still leaning together as they revel in the moment. 

 

Ava can't help but lean in again, pressing her lips slower, harder against Sara's this time, and it deepens somewhat as Ava lets her hand run from Sara's neck, down and left to trace her collarbone. 

 

They realise how easily they've fallen into it, just letting themselves be with each other, finding comfort and ease in each other's closeness.  It's beautiful.

 

Parting once more, the pair breath out a laugh, pulling back a little and looking at the other. 

 

'We make quite the team, don't we?'

 

'Oh yeah.' 

 

'Wanna sleep the night off?  Just cuddling, I promise.' 

 

'I don't,' Sara replies, and Ava swears she feels her heart stop at the thought of it.  The Canary laughs wholeheartedly then, as they go to the room with the double bed adjacent to the Arrowcave. 

 

Definitely not a bad days work for the New Heroes of Star City.

**Author's Note:**

> Ava's hero name is actually a character in the DC Universe, but I've modified it quite a bit here...just gonna say, I loved writing Ava like this...anyone like it enough to want more Manhunter Ava? Lemme know in the comments and on tumblr @ superscavenger


End file.
